This invention relates to a medical dressing for treating open chest injuries or other injuries that may expose the pleural space or chest cavity.
Chest trauma, including piercing or penetrating chest wounds, can occur as the result of an accidental or deliberate penetration of a foreign object into the body. Risk from chest trauma can be exacerbated if the internal chest volume or lungs are exposed to the external environs ent. Depending on the severity of the trauma, effective triage using specifically adapted medical dressings may greatly minimize the risk of serious consequences including pneumothorax and loss of life.
The lungs are made up of layers of tissue known as pleura and are maintained within an enclosed pleural space, which is naturally maintained at a slight, negative pressure. In the event an individual suffers a puncture wound to the chest, the chest wound may penetrate the chest cavity, exposing the pleural space to the external atmosphere. The exposure of the pleural space may allow air from the atmosphere to flow into the pleura space and raise the pressure in the space as to precipitate lung collapse. This buildup of air pressure in the pleural space can have serious and consequential effects on lung mechanics and can make it difficult for patients to breath. Because the flow of air into the pleural space is typically audible, these types of wounds are commonly referred to as “sucking chest wounds.”
If left untreated the buildup of air in the pleural space can quickly result in the recession of the lung, lung collapse, or pneumothorax. A pneumothorax results from the abnormal buildup of air in the pleural space and may manifest as an uncoupling of the lung from the chest wall. Immediate symptoms typically include a sudden onset of sharp chest pain (general one-sided and localized to the side of the wound opening, and shortness of breath. If left untreated, these symptoms may progress to difficulty breathing, or even death.
Generally, the prescribed treatment to a penetrating chest wound, e.g., a sucking chest wound, is to limit air entry into the pleura space by sealing the wound and evacuate air from the pleura space.